Grandfather
by Pink Rose Garden
Summary: A young Clancy tries to disregard bullies while he waits for his grandfather to take him home from school.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ben 10 characters.

*My friends* Clancy thought as he sat in a classroom and smiled at two roaches. He placed his hand on the floor. The insects crawled on his hand. Clancy continued to smile. His friends were always with him. The seven-year-old boy heard footsteps before he turned his head. He saw three other children with matching scowls.

''BUG BOY!'' a six-year-old girl shouted. Her eyes settled on the roaches. They widened at a snail's pace. The girl shook her head in disgust.

''Bug boys don't belong in school,'' a boy informed Clancy. He watched while the roaches crawled on the floor. A cruel grin formed on his face.  
''Bugs don't belong in school,'' the boy said. He raised his foot. He glanced at Clancy's wide eyes. The boy brought his foot down.

''My friends!'' Clancy exclaimed. He took the roaches just before the other first grader's foot was able to end their lives. Clancy scowled.  
''Never try to hurt my friends,'' he said.

The boy frowned and rolled his eyes. ''Are you going to stop me? You are too weak. The teacher will never stop me. She turns her back.  
Bugs won't stop me. They are weak.''

Clancy glanced from the insects to the teacher. His classmate was right. The teacher always focused on the blackboard. Frowning, Clancy turned to the insects.

''BUG BOY! BUG BOY! BUG BOY!'' the children exclaimed at the same time.

Clancy pulled his hood up so that it concealed his face. He tried to disregard the bullies. He held his knees together and rested his head on them. A tear ran down his face. Clancy held his coat tightly around him. He was vulnerable like his friends.

At least Clancy always had something to look forward to after school. It was actually someone.

''Clancy?''

A familiar voice caused Clancy to smile. He turned and saw his grandfather. ''Grandpa!'' he exclaimed. Clancy saw the usual kind grin on the man's face.

''Let's go home, Clancy.''

After nodding, Clancy ran to his grandfather. Roaches began to crawl under his sleeves. Clancy laughed for a few seconds. He followed his grandfather out of the building.

''How was school?'' Clancy's grandfather asked as he walked by many houses.

A frown replaced Clancy's smile at a snail's pace. A tear formed in one of his eyes. Clancy looked down while his shoulders slumped.  
He glanced up. There was a concerned look on his grandfather's face. Clancy began to cry.

The grandfather embraced Clancy. ''Are your classmates cruel, Clancy?'' he asked. He frowned after Clancy never replied. He released him.

Clancy continued to walk before he saw his home. He ceased sobbing. He remained near his grandfather as the latter opened the door. Clancy followed him into their home.

After shutting the door, the grandfather viewed Clancy stretching. ''Are you exhausted? Take a nap before supper,'' he said. He embraced Clancy for a long time. The grandfather released him. He watched while Clancy entered his bedroom.

Clancy fell on a bed and closed his eyes. Hours went by until he opened them. He sat up before he viewed his parents standing by the bed.  
There were tears in their eyes.

''Clancy? Your grandfather died a few hours ago. His heart just stopped beating,'' Clancy's father said. He heard his son as the latter gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

''No! Grandpa is not dead!'' Clancy exclaimed with wide eyes. He shook his head back and forth. Two tears ran down his face. Clancy sobbed uncontrollably.

''Your mother and I will hire a babysitter to walk you home after school, Clancy.''

After sobbing, Clancy glanced at his relatives. He refused to imagine someone else walking him home. He watched as his parents departed.  
Roaches crawled from his arm to the bed.

Clancy focused on the insects for a moment. Energy began to appear in his eyes. He gasped after the roaches crawled on his fingers.  
A few seconds went by before his eyes became normal. Clancy shook his head. *I can control insects?* he thought.

That was when Clancy remembered his classmates. Their cruel words. Their nasty grins. He scowled before a smile replaced it.  
Clancy saw the insects another time. His classmates were going to suffer.

Clancy eventually found himself in the classroom again. He sat with his back against the wall like he usually did. Roaches were on his arms another time. Clancy looked from his classmates to the teacher. They were creatures of habit as well. The teacher was near the blackboard with her back to everyone. Clancy's classmates stood by one another and formed nasty plans. He was aware of their nasty plans. Clancy was always tormented.

One of the main bullies faced Clancy for a moment. The corners of his mouth went up. He turned to his classmates as his smile remained.

Clancy began to frown. *What are the bullies going to do to me this time? Do I really want to know? I'll probably find out the answer soon*  
he thought.

Clancy saw the doorway another time. The hall was empty just like his grandfather's bed. Clancy yearned to view the usual kind smile on his grandfather's face again. Tears formed in his eyes another time. Six tears streamed down his face. Someone he never knew was going to take him home soon.

The usual bullies walked to Clancy. They grinned together.


	3. Chapter 3

''BUG BOY! BUG BOY! BUG BOY!'' the children said to Clancy. They continued to grin. A girl walked to one side of Clancy. ''How are your bug friends?'' she asked.

Clancy faced the girl. He never said anything. The insects crawled out of his sleeve. Clancy faced his friends just before a boy raised his foot. His eyes became wide as he gasped. *I was distracted?*

Clancy's eyes glowed again. He viewed the insects crawling on the boy's leg. A smile materialized as the other boy's eyes widened.  
He faced the doorway another time. Multiple roaches crawled into the classroom. The teacher shrieked with the students.

Roaches crawled all over Clancy's enemies. They mostly covered arms and legs.

Clancy grinned while he saw every wide eye. ''Are you going to hurt insects again?'' he asked after he focused on his classmates. He watched as they shook their heads. Clancy faced the teacher. ''Are you always going to ignore everyone?'' he asked. His grin became bigger the minute the teacher shook her head.

Every roach approached Clancy. He enjoyed viewing his enemies' horrified expressions. His eyes stopped glowing. Clancy's grin remained.

Clancy saw every roach. Some roaches crawled on his hand. Some entered his sleeve. Some remained near him.

Roaches were still friends of Clancy. They were always with the boy.

*Maybe my grandfather's spirit is with me. He and roaches will always be with me* Clancy thought.

The End


End file.
